A comforting day
by HaruReika
Summary: A short story on what happens after the Seirin and Kaijou match. Aomine came over to Kise's house and makes him breakfast.


Ding dong!" The doorbell rang. Kise rubbed his eyes and looked at the window. It was dark without any stars. It was barely a few hours ago that he lost to Seirin. Again.

Kise groaned as he got off his queen-sized bed. He got out from his room and headed to the genkan. He was too tired to check who was outside.

"What took you so long!? Don't you know how cold it was outside?!" Aomine said in total annoyance. Without asking for an invitation, he proceeded into Kise's house. He took off his shoes and walked inside as though it was his own house.

"Why are you here..?" Kise mumbled and rose his eyebrows.

"I thought you were crying like a baby you always are and so, I'm here,' Aomine replied as he turned behind and looked at Kise.

"You're here to comfort me or something?" Kise said while looking away. He didn't really wanted to know the answer.

But, before he could ask Aomine to forget about his question, Aomine had already gave his answer.

'Yeah,' Aomine walked towards Kise and placed his hand on Kise's head. The warmth of his hand was comforting. He leaned on Aomine's shoulder. He didn't cried and neither did he spoke. A comforting shoulder was all he needed.

After a while, Kise dozed off on Aomine's shoulder. He sighed and carried him. On several occasions, he had visited Kise's house. He roughly knew where Kise's room was. He walked inside Kise's bedroom and placed him onto the bed. He pulled up the covers until it reached his neck. Aomine looked around the bedroom. In one corner was a vanity table. The first time Aomine saw it, he thought it was strange for a boy to have one. But, he realised Kise was a model after all.

Aomine browsed through some magazines which was on Kise's bookshelf. After a while, he realised it got really late. He thought he should make a move but looking at Kise's sleeping face, it wouldn't hurt to stay overnight.

'Move aside,' Aomine muttered as he pushed Kise to the other side of the bed. He got on to the bed and laid down. He held the covers Kise was holding on and covered himself as well. Aomine didn't liked sleeping while looking at other people's back. He turned Kise around so that Kise's face would be facing him. Once Aomine was satisfied, he promptly went to sleep.

'Nnn,' Kise groaned as he opened his eyes. A male with tanned skin was sleeping opposite him. Saliva was coming out from his mouth.

"Disgusting..." Kise thought.

'You're awake..?" Aomine yawned when he felt someone was getting off the bed.

"..I'm going to shower,' Kise informed him as he left his bedroom.

When Kise finally left his room, his face immediately turned red. He was holding the embarrassment he felt in front of Aomine. He buried his face in his towel and internally screamed. After a while, he got satisfied and proceeded to the toilet. He looked at the mirror and he was slightly red. He sighed and took off his clothes.

"Pardon me,' Aomine said as he entered the toilet.

'A-Aominecchi!? W-What.." Kise raised his voice.

'Continue showering. I'm just here to brush my teeth,' Aomine said nonchalantly and took a toothbrush.

"..." Kise stood above the shower head and turned it on. He could somehow feel someone was watching him while he showered.

After Aomine was done, he left the toilet while Kise was still inside.

"Kise, your fridge is empty!" Aomine complained when he saw Kise out of the toilet. Kise approached Aomine who was in the kitchen. Aomine was searching through the kitchen as though it was his own.

"Mom, Dad and Sis were off for a trip for the past few days. I guess I forgot to buy groceries,' Kise said.

"Let's go to the supermarket,' Aomine suggested.

'Huh? I can just buy some bread or something later on,' Kise said.

"I'm not going to play one on one with you anymore,' Aomine said.

"Okay, let's go,' Kise answered.

Aomine took the house keys and opened the door. Kise hurried and followed him.

"Do you even know what to buy?' Kise asked. He was confident that Aomine wasn't the type to go to the supermarket and buy groceries.

"I may be lazy but that doesn't mean I don't know basic things. Though this is the first time I'm buying groceries,' Aomine replied.

"Ugh..is this really okay? We could just go to the convenience store and.." Kise complained.

"I'm worried about your health if you always opt for convenience food. You're already injured but you're not taking care of your health,' Aomine said.

Kise kept quiet throughout their walk to the supermarket.

Aomine took a basket and just took all the items he deemed was needed. Kise just followed him around. 20 minutes passed and Aomine was done. He forced Kise to carry all the bags and headed back to Kise's house.

Kise sat down at the dining table as Aomine made his way around the kitchen. He wasn't expecting a lot from Aomine but, seeing someone totally unfit for the kitchen amused him slightly.

'I don't guarantee the taste but, be glad you're the first to taste my cooking," Aomine placed two plates onto the table. He took another two glass of orange juice and placed it on the table.

Kise looked at the plate. It had slightly burnt eggs, sausages and ham. The appearance wasn't too bad for a newbie.

"Ittadakimasu,' Kise muttered as he took a bite of the egg.

"How is it?' Aomine asked.

"It's nice,' Kise replied.

"Hah, I knew it,' Aomine said as he dug in to his breakfast.

"Thank you Aominecchi,' Kise said when they were half-way to their breakfast.

'After this, I'm going to bring you to the doctor. I already told your coach about this,' Aomine informed him.

'...Okay,' Kise took a bite of the ham.


End file.
